


A Bumpy Ride and its Aftermath

by Desparadina



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Finn, Cockpit Sex, Confined Spaces, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Nipple Play, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Top Poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desparadina/pseuds/Desparadina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Finn and Poe have a close call during another one of General Leia's missions, they never imagined having to float through space in such cramped quarters, and in uncompromising positions. It would be a miracle getting out of this without something fundamentally changing between the two of them, but they both might not realize that they might be better off just like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Cramped Quarters, and Tighter Embraces

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first full fledged fanfiction for really any fandom, and I sincerely hope that someone finds something good in this. I wasn't exactly given a prompt from anyone for this scenario it was more of a suggestion from a friend, and added on to by a few others.

In this small, cramped Star Fighter, Finn can hardly breathe. Hell, he can hardly think, not with the fresh smell of aftershave and the scent of Poe wafting around the cockpit, not with Poe’s heated breaths smothering his neck, and certainly not with his ass flush, and pliant against a seated Poe. He’s fucked….no…. _he wants to be fucked_ , and that idea only rushes to his mind when Poe forces his hand to take a hard turn after almost hitting an asteroid. How exactly did they get in this situation Finn had to wonder?

Having to deliver a message for General Leia, and running into a fleet of Stormtroopers in some kind of pre-planned ambush was not something that Finn was prepared for after just getting out of a coma, but with the Rebels there was always danger to be had, and he was grateful that Poe was there to get them out in a jiffy and away from the organization that dominated most of Finn’s previous life. Seeing so many other Troopers fall made him relieved that he was no longer attached to them, he would hate having to be another casualty at the end of any Resistance members gun. More importantly, he wouldn’t have met the gorgeous pilot currently pushing his hips into his ass, at this point he can’t tell if it’s on purpose or if he’s just imagining things.

Even in the midst of danger somehow Poe is still as relaxed as ever, the loading ship Finn was supposed to hitch a ride back on had gotten wrecked by the opposing forces, and so Poe dragged him over to his own, loading the both of them inside something that was clearly not meant for two people, but could somehow fit both despite the odds. and while Finn was practically forced to sit on Poe’s lap, he hardly thought of the complication regarding the action in that split second, especially when you had Stormtroopers ready to shoot you down at a Commander’s notice. Even Poe was cognizant enough of the danger to ignore Finn writhing around in panic when he successfully flew off planet, but there was no way the two of them would spend hours in this cockpit right? Well that was the idea until they hurtled into an asteroid belt that made it so they were way far off from their target of D’Qar.

Poe could already hear Finn’s panicked breaths as they nearly crashed into several asteroids haphazardly soaring past them. They didn’t call Poe the best pilot in the galaxy for nothing and sure enough the Star Fighter came out without much of a scratch. There was a certain feeling of pride that rushed through him as they made it out of the asteroid belt and Finn’s body gradually relaxed into his own. The man hardly broke a sweat but could feel all types of heat coming off of Finn.

“You alright there buddy?” he says with relief in his own voice.

Finn nods gratefully, glad that the two most present dangers were now far behind them in the midst of space. “Looks like we’ve gone off the designated route….it’ll be a while before we’ll be back with the others.”

Finn reflected on his words for a moment. “Well I’m sure they’ll be glad to have their star pilot back safe and unharmed right?”

He shuffles back into a comfortable position, nearly forgetting just who he’s sitting under when he hears a playful groan and the press of something he’d rather not admit he was sitting on. The two pause for a tense moment, quiet breaths petering out in the silence of the cockpit before Poe lets his hands find the sides of Finn’s chest and guides him back down in a presumably more comfortable position, and away from the press of his cock underneath his pants. It wouldn't do to startle Finn so much after the dangers they just experienced and it seemed as if the other went along with his gentle guiding, or maybe he realized he did have much of a choice in the matter.

For the first time in a long time, Poe could feel himself perspiring slightly in his own StarFighter, the place he felt most comfortable in even in the most high risk of situations. Poe hardly had time to break a sweat when he had as much fun as he did in the aircraft but the fact that he and Finn were in an uncompromising position, had him thinking of something far more depraved than he thought he’d even have the balls for. Would he cross that line in this cockpit? Knowing he’d remember it every time he was in there? Quite honestly, with Finn there was nothing he wanted to forget.

He sat thinking for a while, staring out at the stark blackness of space illuminated by dim stars while getting accustomed to the warmth of Finn on top of him. It was nice even if he could feel Finn’s heart thudding, but he had to think of something soon to change the mood, and it suddenly occurred to him that Finn wasn’t the best at flying, in fact, he often complained to Poe that he wished he was at least semi-decent so he wouldn’t be a drag to the team. Of course Poe denied the claim, neither he nor his teammates thought of Finn as anything other than a courageous young man, anyone who had enough gall to stand up to a Sith of all people was worthy in his eyes. Unlike his teammates though, there was a deeper emotion involved in his fascination with Finn. It occurred to him when he remained at Finn’s side in his coma, this protectiveness, the tug at his heart when he saw that he still had his jacket of all things to keep, and he felt how genuine the joy was between the both of them knowing the other was alive.

There wasn’t a person in the galaxy he would have rather have been in this StarFighter with he mentally decided, and he supposed if Finn somehow felt he was a detriment to his team, that he should do something about it. He took his hands off the controls of the StarFighter, slowly reaching down to touch Finn’s, the other man flinched slightly, as Poe’s hands guided his own to the controls. He gripped Finn’s hands carefully, softly guiding his fingers, making sure that Finn’s would smooth them over the buttons. To Finn, the entire contraption looked perplexing if not utterly confusing and a mix of fear and arousal caused him to tremble slightly. _“Just what exactly is he thinking…”_ he says quietly to himself.

“Alright Finn, time for a lesson, I know you’ve been dying to try this out right? Now’s a good a time as any to learn how to pilot a Star Fighter.”

Finn nodded. “Uh….well could you tell me what it is I’m even touching first?”

Poe’s voice was considerably calm for his explanation. “This is called a Yoke, you use it to control the altitude of the fighter, the grip is slightly looser than most other Fighters, per my own machinations, so be a little careful guiding it.”

He leans in, slightly tightening his grip on Finn’s hands as he steered and the other listened to Poe’s words. “Okay...Yoke….got it!”

“Alright, so try going left and right, but don’t steer the yoke too fast, be real dainty with it Finn.”

Despite the sweat accumulating in his hands, and the clamminess invading them, Finn was rather comfortable with Poe goading him to take control, but he couldn’t deny the feelings surging around in his mind. _Poe Dameron touching his hands?_ There wasn’t a dream that could rival this sensation. Finn was all too aware of Poe’s elevated breathing, and the slight push he gave Finn every time he strayed a little too far left or right, those thoughts were getting lost in the blur of focusing on just what was ahead of him, but his mind couldn’t compromise with the idea that perhaps Poe knew that Finn was quite infatuated with him.

It was no secret around the base, members of the resistance were convinced that they both had something for one another, and that Poe was simply too much of a dolt to see what he had in front of him sometimes, but Finn understood it as him not being forward enough. How could he? The man had practically given him a name, something that carried so much importance in the world outside of the ranks of the Stormtroopers. There was so much meaning behind that gesture because Finn no longer had to pause when someone asked his name, he was Finn, he was Poe Dameron’s Finn, _he wanted to be Poe Dameron’s Finn._ These sentiments seemed to repeat over and over in his mind every night, burdening him like a weight, as if he were drowning in a sea of inadequacy.

His days as fodder for the Stromtroopers limited his ability to express himself clearly, and so he suffered for it by not being able to tell the man he was currently sitting on top of and getting a lesson from; the depths of his desire. Finn gulped for a moment, so lost in thought that he screwed the Yoke too far and too fast for Poe to correct him downwards, causing them to drop hurriedly, suddenly Finn found himself yelling as they fell freely, and strangely enough Poe laughing as he reached over and stalled the ship with one hand on the controls and another around Finn’s waist. He jerked the Yoke in one direction, causing the Star Fighter to tumble in aerospace and the two of them with it, until Poe could get it into a neutral position, and once they stopped Poe was breathless and in a fit of giggles while Finn found himself straddling the other man in fear that they’d crash the Star Fighter. This time he was turned forward instead of backwards, his chest flush against Poe’s and he was hugging the back of his chair in desperation.

When everything had finally settled down, the two were left panting slightly, the tightness of Finn’s body against his own once they were stable with the other man flush against his neck panting and trying to rid himself of fear had the Poe unusually heated and bothered, and just barely aware that Finn was actually a few centimeters away from his hardness, if only he stopped grasping on to him for a few seconds. He grabbed Finn’s arm for a moment to still his panicking.

‘It’s alright! We’re fine….I think that’s enough for our first lesson.” he said while laughing breathily, and pulling at the jacket he gave to Finn to bring him back down on the seat.

When he finally sat back down on his lap, a surprised gasp left Poe’s lips. Naturally, he hadn’t realized that Finn’s ass was flush against a currently engorged and painfully concealed boner. They both stared at each other in a moment of realization, and Poe was inwardly damning himself. When and why exactly did he get hard? Danger certainly wasn’t a reason to get horny, and oh god he hoped he didn't scare Finn by this unintended gesture. Poe whispered rather sheepishly as his eyes met Finn’s knowing his wit wouldn’t get him out of this. “I… uh….i-its not what you-”

It doesn’t take much of his bumbling, tongue-tied speech for Finn to snatch the words out of his mouth with a desperate kiss absolutely filled with desire, but also inexperience, teeth clashing, and more tongue than what was perhaps needed and yet Poe took it all, knowing his erection certainly didn't mind the attention it was getting, and while he might have been intoxicated with the idea of keeping this thing going he suddenly jerked his hand into Finn’s shirt, the both of them panting.

“W-wait Finn...I-”

Finn plunges at Poe’s lips again, and a satisfied smile plays across the others lips as he takes a bit of his own control back. He pushed against Finn, letting his teeth nip the very edge of his lips, taking his taste, his warmth, the feeling of his tongue smothering him, lighting his taste buds on fire in such an exquisite way, and making his jaw twinge as if he were tasting something bitter sweet. He did not anticipate the idea of liking Finn’s taste so much as their tongues battled, but unfortunately for Finn, Poe was swimming laps around him.

There was something indescribably sexy about Finn’s inexperience to Poe, and how he combated this with a forwardness not typical of someone who had probably never kissed someone before. While their mouths coalesced, Poe slowly shifted Finn lower onto the bulge in his pants, tipping him slightly and so close that Finn naturally grinded his hips into the other man. A small moan escaped from Poe’s mouth as he could feel a gradual wetness picking up from Finn’s frantic rutting, Poe had his hand positioned right under the small of the others back, giving Finn some leeway as Poe undid his pants.

One way or another the both of them were hard, and wanting. They showed this by crooning into each other mouths, breathing in each other's scents, and it wasn’t until Poe was able to get his hands on both of their leaking cocks that Finn was brought out of Poe’s powerful trance, and a low pitched whine slipped from his lips. Poe had his grip on both of their heads rubbing his thumb over their slits, the feel of his calloused finger smoothing over such a sensitive part of himself caused Finn to grip tightly onto Poe’s jacket, a hiss from his mouth resounding around the cockpit when Poe jerked the both of them, his own arm hugging Finn taut and flush against his chest.

Finn was riding the wave of pleasure that Poe’s ministrations were giving, bucking up into Poe’s grip and desperately searching for this sensation that Poe was so willing to give up to him. Poe had his hands steady in Finn’s shirt, lifting it up to reveal his nipples, and tweaking one of them, lapping slowly at the other and enjoying the sounds of Finn groaning at the over-abundance of sensation pummeling him now. This had gone far beyond any fantasy that held his mind at the most inopportune of moments, it was hard keeping up with Poe who was obviously much more experienced at this type of thing, and more importantly, Finn could see the want in his half-lidded eyes, and he hoped that Poe could see his too.

Surely as the tempo of their movements started to gain speed, and Finn's hips thrusted into the tight embrace of Poe’s hands, Poe found his own lips reaching for Finn’s again, kissing him slowly, with sloppy laps at his lips, knowing he was close with every moan that left him unable to do much more than grasp at Poe, his mouth carved into the form of a half uttered moan. “Poe...I…”

The other man was already losing his endurance when he found the struggle to keep up with the other slipping, it wasn’t common for him, but the idea of doing anything remotely sexually in the cockpit of his own ship was something that was cause enough for a early climax. He covered his mouth over Finn’s once more, increasing the pace of his strokes, leaning Finn against the Yoke and clenching hard for a few more pumps, he was dimly aware of the slick of Finn’s cock and the warm viscous liquid that suddenly covered his fingers, the sound of Finn climaxing, his whole body hardening against Poe’s in those few seconds, and then his own orgasm racking through his body resulting in a soft sob from him, as he leaned against a now exhausted and contented Finn.

The two of them stayed there, breathing in slowly, even feeling the uncomfortable buttons of the cockpit pressed into his back wasn’t enough to cause Finn to get back up, and it wasn’t as if he could with Poe still on him. Poe was laying his head on Finn's stomach, breathing and staring with half lidded eyes at nothing in particular, so Finn did the same, still amazed at having such an amazing orgasm, until a weak laugh from Poe broke the silence. “That was….hot….” he whispered out. Finn hoped that meant it was good, after all he had never heard a sound like that come from Poe’s mouth, and he hoped that he could be the one to make him make that same sound each and every time.

For a good few minutes they stayed there, Finn’s hand slowly coming up to stroke Poe’s hair, a gesture he always wanted to do, and one that Poe seemed to appreciate as he looked up at Finn with a smile, and Finn returned it. He spoke for a moment knowing what he finally had to say. “I like you Finn….I’m sure of it…”

Finn almost guffawed at the blase confession from Poe, but he accepted it, how could he not? Everything had accumulated to this point, and there was certainly no going back now. “Don’t worry Poe, I like you too.” he assured him. Poe sat up for a moment, giving Finn a charming grin, before looking around and realizing the mess the both of them had left everywhere. It was fortunate that Poe left some wipes around for any messes that just happened to get inside, he just never expected to be cleaning cum of all things.

Somehow Finn found all of this amusing as Poe grumbled about some gunk getting stuck in the wrong place, and how he wouldn’t be caught dead with a dirty Star Fighter, that is until he took another wipe and passed it over Finn to help him as much as he could in the cramped space, while they spent a few minutes cleaning it all up, Poe could hear a frantic and rather urgent voice over the intercom, just how whomever was currently contacting them did so with the Fighter so far out in space; Poe had no idea, but upon clicking the receiver he realized it was the General. “Poe!? Come in, Poe?! We haven’t lost you have we? We haven’t been able to find Finn either!”

Poe responded back with a calming sigh, “Everything is fine General, me and Finn made it out safely, we just got sidetracked by a few asteroids, but we’ll be heading back to D’Qar real soon, don’t worry.”

Leia huffed a bit from her side of the conversation, an incredulous smirk settling across her face at the fact that Poe sounded so calm when nearly everyone on the base thought he and Finn were lost. Finn piped up from the background. “I’m okay Leia! Me and Poe will be back soon.”

Leia chuckled for a moment “He told you to say that Finn? Hmph…..come back as soon as you can, wouldn’t want everyone losing morale if the both of you were gone.”

“Of course General, see you soon.”

There was a quiet click from the other line, and the the two of them slowly relaxed. Finn astounded by the fact that somehow he hadn’t leaned on the intercom and made their little session everyone else's business. Poe on the other hand, picked up his helmet off the floor of the Star Fighter, and then slapped his laps signaling for Finn to sit back down on them. The former StormTrooper looked rather surprised by the gesture, even knowing what they just did he was under the impression that Poe was still more than willing to have Finn sitting on him, especially in such a tempestuous place. ‘Well you can’t just keep sitting on top of the controls Finn, and we got a curfew to keep now that Leia will probably be breathing down my neck once we get back.”

Finn sighed for a moment, then leaned forward to kiss Poe on the forehead, leaving the other astonished but then playfully grasping onto Finn pulling him into the chair and leaving tender kisses on the back of his neck. The sensation of sitting in Poe’s lap no longer felt stranger to Finn, in fact he seemed to sink right into Poe’s warmness this time and the feeling of his ass passing over his cock brought those same initial thoughts that he had before in his mind. By Poe’s defeated and slightly aroused sigh, he could see they were thinking the same. While Poe was trying to get ready to make their way back to the base, he still had his lips on the supple skin of Finn’s neck all the while reaching for the Yoke once again. “You know….I wouldn’t mind continuing what we were doing in here back at the base…”

Finn chuckled nervously leaning in surprise when Finn aimed his lips lower “Poe! We’ve got to get there first!” He laughed right back at him, steadying himself as he steered his way back into the stars, towards where they were supposed to be in the first place, and between every twist and turn Poe let his lips slip back to Finn neck, breathing him in and smothering the other with indescribable affection, and for once Finn didn’t feel nervous at all. It was crazy enough realizing that he felt just fine.


	2. The Aftermath and Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***notes at the bottom***

It had been weeks, 5 full weeks; Finn counted, he had to, the need to see Poe again was killing him.

Missions between the two of them had been so scattered and had left the both of them so far apart from one another that it turned Finn into an insomniac of sorts, it was difficult to sleep feeling as if his lover was due for death, that his trusty Star Fighter wouldn’t be enough to get him out of an uncompromising situation. It made his nerves teem with trepidation, which made sleeping nothing but a battle with the subconscious worries littering his mind. Finn didn’t know what he’d do without Poe there, they had already been through so much, and if anything Finn felt he owed a life debt to the man and Poe seemed to hint that he thought the same. 

They barely had a few days together after the incident in Poe’s StarFighter, yet they spent those precious few days huddled in Poe’s room, exploring the other’s body with tender touches, reaching into the soul of the other and bringing forth deep desires, and wishes. Even if Poe and he neglected the fact that they had yet to actually make love, that didn't seem to concern Finn so much. After all, he never expected to expose his feelings to Poe the way he did in that cockpit, and definitely not over a session of frottage.

Frotting….that word….it was what Poe called it. Finn couldn’t exactly bring a word into his mind when he tried to describe the wonderful sensations that came from whatever he and Poe were doing in that cockpit, he was relatively new to all this and he doubted he would have ever experienced such a thing in the ranks of the StormTroopers, they were seen as less than human by many of their superiors that much should have been evident by the lack of a name Finn had before he rescued Poe. Nowadays he found himself wanting to repeat that experience more and more, to find Poe’s hands around him again, his lips touching his, the smell of his skin. Those impressions were rushing back into his mind, at this time of night when he’d want to sneak into Poe’s room and talk to him, but he wasn’t there and instead there was a permeating disquiet in his mind.

He tugged at the pillow below his head, turning over in his mattress, and huffing out a frustrated breath, while letting his arm hang low over the edge. He stared out at the small window into the starry night, the pinpoints of lights glimmering betwixt a palette of green and blue. The colors were caused by a gaseous mix of the Sun rays and vapor from the planet itself, permeating the skyline in a beautiful wave of lights, an occurrence that only happened at the beginning of every month on the planet. Usually Poe and his team would go out into the forest on nights like these to set up some area and sit under the stars for at least a few hours, it was during those times when Finn noted that he desperately wished he could kiss Poe, if that had happened as early as it did maybe he probably wouldn’t have been aching after him as badly as he currently did. He tried to still his thoughts once more by closing his eyes and trying to think of nothing, perhaps then he could finally find some rest.

While it seemed he might have a tiny bit of solace from his troubling thoughts by doing that, his ears immediately pricked at the sound of rolling, a very familiar rolling in fact and then a quiet beep, as if the intruder were wondering whether they had disturbed someone. It had, but it wasn’t as if Finn really minded at all. He slowly opened his eyes and peered at BB-8 as it inclined slowly towards the hand hanging off the edge of the bed, and then nudged it slowly. Finn placed his hand atop the metal head of BB-8 smoothing his fingers over it before it beeped appreciatively, though there was a edge of concern in those beeps. “I’m fine BB, you don’t have to worry.”

BB-8 looked at him inquisitively, studying his face and the bags under his eyes evident even in the low light of the room. It had been fully aware of the feelings that Finn had for Poe, and vice versa. In fact, it wouldn’t hear the end of Poe’s rambles about Finn, and how at first he looked so good in Poe’s jacket. Now months later the talks became more about how deep Poe’s affections ran for him, and the fact that there had been so much Finn had yet to experience in this large galaxy, and that Poe wanted to be there with him when he finally did. BB-8 had never seen Poe so intrigued or choked up about another person, and it wondered whether it should try and just tell Finn to comfort him. It beeped surmising the cause of Finn’s anxiety, and just as it anticipated Finn denied that he was feeling anything other than fine. “BB I’m fine, you don’t need to check up on me just cause Finn told you to do that.”

The lenses on BB-8’s head began blinking somewhat incredulously at Finn, before it whirred out a retort as if saying “Those baggy eyes and the fact that you are the only one on this floor still awake say otherwise Finn…”

Finn begins stuffing at his pillow in annoyance, sitting up and gripping it in his arms. It was apparent that this might be another sleepless night, especially with BB-8 forcing him to come to terms with the truth. He sighed and bent down and grabbed BB-8, sitting it’s small spherical body next to him on the mattress. BB-8 piped up, looking to get to the root of the problem, when it suggested what might have been wrong Finn’s expression was at first accusatory and then softened into defeat. “You think I miss Poe huh? I can’t even hide it from you can I?”

The droid knew it was no secret around the base that “Mr. DownintheDumps” Finn was this way because Poe and most of his team had been away for so long, battling against threats from the First Order. Missions Finn couldn’t exactly join because of what little talent he had behind the wheel of a Star Fighter, it wasn’t as if he were ever trained to do so, and he doubted he could ever reach even half of Poe’s talent even if Poe himself seriously taught him. Everyone could see the desperation in him when Poe was to depart with his team for a mission Leia described as “Not something everyone comes back from.” This had naturally set Finn into something of a panic which he hid away from everyone but Poe. The night before his departure had been filled with futile tears, and Poe kissed them all away, barely sleeping himself as he held Finn close. This single memory made tears prick at the sides of his vision and he bowed his head as his mood suddenly changed.

BB-8 nudged a little closer towards him, wishing it could offer a tissue or something comforting in this trying time, but alas it’s tiny mechanical arms (you could barely call them that) couldn’t do much. Finn let some unshed tears roll down his face in an attempt to sort out all the anxiety building up inside him, but there was no way he would ever believe that Poe was dead, not when everyone assured him that he was absolute best pilot this galaxy had to offer, and especially not when he had Finn waiting for him, yearning for his return. Him and BB-8 would agree on one thing, there wasn’t any doubt that Poe was probably feeling the same on whatever planet he was on, or whichever stars he was flying around.

“BB?...” Finn said softly in the darkness of the room, the droid beeped back in response. “Thank you for checking up on me.” There was a tiny appreciative chirp from the machine as the both of them seemed to stare at the window, and the dance of lights still permeated the sky, it was almost as if the show of stars was lulling Finn into a trance, and slowly he lowered himself down to the pillow, his breathing steady as darkness crept to the edge of his tired eyes. BB-8 whirred softly as it realized that Finn was falling asleep, it remained still on the mattress until all it could hear was the sound of Finn’s tranquil breaths filling the room with a sense of peace it probably hadn’t known for days. The droid rolled off the mattress carefully as not to perturb Finn’s sleep, and moved into the tiny corner with a box that seemed to fit it’s small body just right. Like Finn, BB-8 fell into it’s own kind of sleep, hoping that Poe Dameron would return soon, not just for it’s sake but Finn’s too. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the droid opens it lenses the first thing it sees is black boots leaning over Finn’s bed, and it almost wants to chirp excitedly, but there was the feeling that this wasn’t a moment to be disturbed by any other noises.

Poe had finally returned after a grueling 5 weeks of being a messenger for the Resistance and having to dodge Stormtroopers and under-trained Tie Fighter pilots, he had enough of all the hubbub of the world outside this room with Finn near him. He leaned close to Finn, who seemed to have a bit of a fitful sleep if the disheveled sheets on the mattress were any clue, even then it felt indescribable seeing him again like all the worry seemed to melt off of him there was only one thing on his mind at this point, as his lips found Finn’s; pressing softly against them in a chaste manner, and watching as Finn’s eyes slowly opened to the light of the room and the familiar black curls of Poe’s hair. He nearly bolted out of his place before Poe placed a hand on his chest to still him and deepen the kiss, Finn obliged eagerly allowing him deeper access and letting their tongues clash slightly, a tingling wave of thrill seemed to run down his spine when he felt those lips and the rough texture of Poe’s stubble. He almost felt like crying, until he did, and yet he hardly cared to notice the small tear running down the side of his face.

“Are you crying for me? hmm….that’s cute…”

Finn sheepishly wiped the tear away with his sleeve, and then clutched Poe in a sudden embrace. “You….you could have sent a message or something you know?..’ he uttered somewhat shakily into Poe’s shoulder. “I wish….I really wish I could have Finn, but we couldn’t let the Order know our location.” Poe knew Finn would have done anything to be with him on this mission, but that would have only set his own nerves ablaze with worry at the thought of Finn putting himself in a needlessly reckless situation like that. Finn pulled back for a moment from the hug, noting the slight cut at the top of Poe’s eyebrow now healing, and leaving something of a scar, he stared at it until Poe finally realized just what it was that had his attention, and then Finn’s thumb smoothed over the cut carefully. 

“What? This old thing? It’s nothing honestly….it’s nothing I’m fine Finn.” He grabbed Finn’s hand, bringing it to his lips and kissed into the warmth of his palm. He forgot how much he missed this feeling, and when Finn let his palm embrace the side of his face, the two of them locked their lips together again. That familiar taste rushing back as desperation seemed to befuddle each peck, the brush of Poe’s lips and the texture of stubble on his chin against his face brought out an airy moan from Finn. Poe’s hands interlocked with Finn’s own from below as the both of them slowly lowered down to their mattress, both of them much more invested in making out than in the small droid that was currently trying to make it’s escape from the room without being seen or heard which somehow it did so without any notice from either of the men.

It moved down the hallway almost excitedly, feeling like the culmination of Poe and Finn’s love for one another was being realized by the both of them. While it whirred around the hallways it heard talk of some of the pilots going down to congratulate Poe for a job well done on another mission. The droid quickly came to a stop behind them before rolling backwards, beeping rather loudly and demanding that they turn back, lying about Poe being far too exhausted from his mission to talk to a bunch of rookies. The two pilots scoffed. ‘What are you his mom? Watching out for him all of a sudden?” the pretension in the pilot's voice annoyed BB-8 more than the desire to let Finn and Poe have their privacy, it rolled over to one side quicker than the other pilot could respond and shocked him, causing the pilot to jump and nearly fall into the other.

“Okay! Okay! I get it we’ll let him be….Let's get out of here!” It beeped rather satisfactorily when the two of them walked off briskly in the other direction, even knowing that they’d complain to CP3O later and BB-8 would be chided for it, though it didn't seem to care so long as it gave Poe and Finn a little privacy of some kind.

Back in the room, Poe found himself quickly stripped of his jacket, a hand roughly combing through his hair as the warmth of their mouths collided over and over again, soft moans littered the room, threatening to spill from the door if they got any louder, but the two seemed not to care at all. Poe’s arm dipped into the curve of Finn’s back, forcing his hips against Poe’s own, grinding and rutting, desperate to catch the next flutter of pleasure, Poe is already switching from his lips, nipping at them before moving on to the side of his neck, the skin there perspiring ever so slightly as the excitement in Finn’s body seemed to pick up and his pulse hitched.

Oh, how he needed this, Poe silently decided when his mouth had settled into the side of Finn’s neck suckling on the skin, nibbling down on the soft flesh with his teeth, all the while Finn reached down to undo his buckle and his pants. He paused momentarily as Finn cradled the half hard cock now currently outside his pants, he could feel a surprised pant of breath against his neck and watched as Poe’s mouth wandered down to his chest murmuring the thoughts rushing into his head. “You have no idea how much I missed this…. _how much I missed you._ ” he whispered as his breath ghosted over an exposed nipple, slowly he steadily rocked against Finn, his mouth working over the brown nipple licking it and causing a shiver to run down the other’s spine. Finn twisted himself in such a way that seemed to hint that it had been a while since he’d experienced Poe work on his body.

Poe chuckled for a moment “I told you it’d be a good idea to jerk off or something if I’m gone for too long Finn.” Finn looked with a sheepish expression, he would never really get used to that, especially since he knew it could never compare to the careful attention Poe gave his body. “I guess you want to save yourself up for me or something huh?” Finn nodded silently, and all he got back was a slight snicker. “Not that I mind…” he said before his lips met the tiny nub again clamping his lips over and applied a soft suction to it. Finn fingers were curling into what little sheets were left on the mattress, feeling himself rolling his body under the lips of Poe. The brunette's tongue lapped and flicking at one nub while tweaking the other, learning over the few days they’d stayed together that Finn was especially sensitive in this area.

Tiny moans were being ripped out of Finn's pursed lips, knowing that there was no point in resisting the need to let Poe audibly know he was enjoying this. Poe’s hand continued to tweak at one nub tortuously as he began to place kisses lower on Finn’s chest, the other’s breath stuttering slightly; coming in shallow movements as the taut muscles there stretched to accommodate the tender sensation of Poe suckling at his skin. He shivered slightly when he could finally regain his composure. “P-Poe, keep teasing me and this’ll end quicker than you think….” he hissed out, but the other man already had his mouth lowering towards his navel, slowly unbuttoning Finn with each kiss.

All these movements made Poe recognize the dull ache in his own cock, which was now straining above the rim of his briefs, hardening slowly at the thought of bringing pleasure to Finn. A slow, languid tongue lapped at the skin underneath Finns underwear while Poe's hand slowly unraveled the clothing blocking him from his target. Finn could hardly bare to look down those few days spent together had not gone beyond the two of them frotting against each other and while Finn had enjoyed the interaction he knew there had to be more involved in sex that Poe was just waiting to show to him.

It's only when he sees Poe unsheathe his half hard cock from his pants that a low gasp is brought forth from him, Poe's calloused hands slowly worked their way over the shaft massaging it, thumbing over the slit and pumping it teasingly watching as a tiny drip of clear precum hung languidly from the glans. It was the first time Poe ever had his mouth around this area, and it had Finn wondering just what this was called. Poe playfully slaps the thick cock against the hollow of his cheek remembering the move from some fling in his past and also recalling just how horny it made him seeing that, he hoped Finn was feeling the same because he seemed to grin at Poe when he heard him chuckle lowly while recalling the memory.

"I've wanted to suck your cock for a while now, but I wasn't sure how you'd react..." He says matter a factly, a gulp catches in the back of Finn's throat, he's heard about this one right? From other more experienced Storm Troopers, those who had a chance to actually try something with maybe the female troopers or whoever else. Before this, Finn never cared to learn what it entailed but now he was as curious as ever.

Poe's mouth wrapped lewdly around the head of Finn's cock, he rolled his lips against the shaft making sure they locked tight and allowed his tongue to taste the precum dribbling out of Finn. The other sucks in a breath when Poe moves lower, his lips pulling back the skin of his head in one quick movement, and his tongue smoothing over the underside of his shaft, his thighs twitch slightly under the pressure of his mouth, the tight, wet heat enveloping his cock slowly and descending downwards with little effort.

Poe pulls back up and Finn's hips come with him he very nearly chokes but keeps his composure after taking a slow breath, inhaling the scent of Finn before he got too excited himself. He stilled his hand over Finn's hips and gave him a rather commanding look, he needed to control himself when Poe was doing this, but when the curly-haired man takes another plunge down the shaft of his cock Finn is whining hard into the side of his pillow letting his hand lay atop Poe's head without grasping it. He can feel the the other man's cock harden in his mouth, the veins on his shaft tightening when each bob of his head, and his hand that worked at the rest of the shaft taking special care to make sure he didn't miss a spot. He curled his own hand over the one that Finn placed atop his head positioning it so Finn knew it was okay to hold him there if he desired.

Poe then alternated from the cock's sensitive glans to the balls below, sucking at the supple skin and giving a few feathery licks and then returning back to his head, letting his tongue play with the foreskin, sucking and bobbing his head again into the tightness of his throat. Finn is already horribly disheveled and unable to discern between either cumming immediately or wanting to do something for Poe, but his moans seemed to pitch higher when he felt Poe's fingers lingering around his perineum slowly massaging the area and causing him to buck sharply into Poe's mouth, this time the other was able to keep himself from choking, knowing that this was the opportune moment.

He ceased his sucking for a moment, his brown eyes staring at a trembling Finn whose breaths where the only thing filling the room in the moment. "oh gosh...why'd you stop Poe?..." He was able to utter breathlessly, as Poe popped Finn's cocks out his mouth with a lewd sound, a tiny bit of saliva seemed to string between Poe's mouth and Finn's cock, the imagery causing Finn an arousing amount of distress.

"You're so cute when you get like this Finn, but I want to try something different this time."

Finn stared at him, half in lust and with a quizzical look on his face. Poe suddenly grasped at Finn's thighs, motioning for him for turn over his back facing Poe while he lay flat against the mattress. The brunette found himself removing more and more of his clothes, freeing the restrictive pants that harbored his own aching cock, he pumped it once knowing that he was near and hadn't wanted to waste that in another frotting session of all things. Finn on the other hand was slightly anxious about what Poe was planning next as he was left with the sensation of Poe’s warm hands and mouth over his body. "I think you'll like this part the most Finn." He says with a small hint of sarcasm in his voice, because he hadn't met a single person in this galaxy who would deny themselves the pleasures the mouth was capable of. "Alright, just relax."

His hand tugs at Finn's jeans, taking them off and throwing them to the floor Poe got to work over his body letting his hand roam down the sides of Poe's chest feeling at the bony ridges of his ribs with each breath, his fingernails raking over the skin slowly, and then Finn feels the wetness of Poe's lips on his back and he seems to sink deeper into the mattress in apparent comfort. Poe is repeating his kisses, his suckles, running down Finn's back and reaching the small of it, dipping his tongue slowly to a previously unexplored place.

He bucks when he unexpectedly feels a tongue swipe at the ring of muscle, Poe's fingers stretching him out a smidgen but not daring to enter, his tongue slowly probes around the area, and Finn is already feeling jerky, his body complaining about the overpowering sensations. Poe pauses for a second and lays a strong and assuring grip on Finn’s thigh. This gives him the foresight to relax, but Poe doesn't spare a second when his tongue plunges in again, wetting up the hole with the slick from his own mouth, Poe long tongue probed him thoroughly urging along some arousal Finn was dimly aware of, it was far different from the pleasure he could procure from his dick, it was far deeper and engaging in a way he couldn't describe. The rough yet oddly pleasurable sensation of Poe's stubble mixing with his tongue fucking him throughly was making the younger man sob into the pillow wanting to cum so badly, but Poe had already warned him not to in between licks, if only he knew how much he drove Finn crazy.

A desperate cry came from Finn as he realized he couldn't take much more. A broken "Poe!" was uttered, and it was only then that Poe thought that maybe he should stop. He reached over to touch the shaft of Finns cock, there was a considerable amount of precum for Poe to realize how much a challenge it was for Finn to match his endurance. He chuckled lowly against Finn's skin, nipping at the soft skin of his cheeks, the other breathing shallowly. "You remember us talking about this next part right?"

Through the haze of arousal Finn tried to recall the conversation they had about sex, specifically regarding penetration, it was clear that Finn was an outsider on many aspects when it came to sex, but this one he had an idea of. He was at least taught how reproduction worked, but before this he had no clue just what kind of pleasures sex entailed exactly, only that everyone seemed to want to do it, so why shouldn't he?

“Yeah…” he muttered out lowly ready to take what he and Poe had to new heights. Poe turned him over for a moment wanting to instead be able to see the effects his cock would have on Finn’s person. There was also something oddly impersonal to Poe about fucking someone from behind, especially someone he had so much affection for like Finn, no doubt he’d probably be filled with some fears about just what Poe was planning behind him, it was never a good position for a first time of all things.

“Don’t worry Finn, relax and I’ll take care of you.” he said while softly gripping his shoulders and leaning over to kiss him once more. He moved down to the floor to shuffle his hand through the pockets of his pants to find the tube he had brought with him from his journey. While he really shouldn’t have squandered time while on his mission, he took a precious slice of free time to buy this small tube of lube, he figured he’d forget to buy one before he returned, and after all it was only a matter of time before him and Poe would need it.

Finn had a worried look on his face as Poe returned to the bed, rubbing his thighs softly, and smiling warmly, slowly pushing up his legs to expose Finn and his quivering hole. He squeezed a tiny drop of lube onto his finger, smoothing it over his pucker slowly and teasing it, Finn stared as Poe’s fingers seemed to dance across his skin, and the other hand smoothing over his lower navel. Poe’s index finger slowly broached Finn’s pucker, the coldness of the cream made him quiver as Poe plunged deeper. His index finger was calculated, slow, even if the sensation was slightly uncomfortable he could tell Poe was being undeniably careful with him. Soon Poe was adding a second finger scissoring him with increased pace. At first Finn was wondering just what was supposed to be so pleasurable about this in comparison to frotting? Momentarily forgetting the sensation he had when Poe rimmed him thoroughly and in spite of his mind becoming confused at the mix of pain below, it was the sudden curl of Poe’s fingers into a particularly sensitive spot that caused him to bite his lower lip and nearly draw blood from the sensation. “P-Poe...what...what are you doing?”

“Looks like I was right….that…..was your prostate. I figured you might enjoy being prodded a bit here.”

Finn huffed for a moment in annoyance, but Poe gave him no pause as his fingers started to massage at Finn’s prostate making it so that he could barely get a word in edgewise, and once again he wanted to tug on the head of his tumescent cock. Poe leaned in close his fingers still scissoring Finn deep, “You want my cock inside of you?” he asked a small snicker danced across his face but Finn was barely aware of it as arousal continued to rock him, he nodded frantically, his hips jutting against those skillful fingers of Poe's there was a longing whimper from Finn when he removed them. Fully satisfied that he had Finn in such a state, and the other must have realized how much better this was than a little fooling around.

Poe positioned his cock directly over the rim of Finn’s ass, slapping over it slowly while administering more lube on it. “This might hurt a bit, but tell me if it’s too much Finn...okay?” he said, Finn nodded, his body tense, but Poe’s wandering hands and the fact that he intertwined them in his own told him that it was best to relax, he wouldn’t have trusted anyone else to be so deliberate, even when he felt the bulbous head of his cock breaching his hole and his hips jutted out in mild pain, a movement alleviated by the slick of the lube Poe administered.

Poe moved his hands to grasp at Finn’s hips, the tight heat of his ass swallowing him in so easily, he couldn’t shake the idea of fucking into Finn relentlessly with how rigid and erect his cock was, but he stilled himself burying his cock slowly and deeper into Finn’s ass. The other man gripped at the sheets trying to evenly balance the pain with the swift pleasure that bolted through him when he felt the girth of Poe’s cock pass over his prostate. When Poe finally had himself fully seated in Finn’s ass he was panting slowly, his whole body on edge yet desiring more. Poe was right, it was a good thing he waited.

The brunette pulled back once more, his speed picking up a notch when he saw that Finn was enjoying this, the tightness of his ass easily devoured his cock, the walls of it constricted around the length, it was almost as if it had no intentions of letting go especially when that thick cock of Poe’s passed over his sweet spot so slickly. Finn’s legs had begun to curl around the small of Finn’s back as he shifted his position, his balls slammed against Finn’s backside as he cried out in ecstasy, the friction between them making Poe feel like he could melt into the mattress right then and there.

He gripped onto Finn’s hips, driving his cock into him with near abandon as he could feel pools of heat threatening to unfurl from the coil burning in his stomach, but he kept his half-lidded eyes on Finn who was moaning so loud that it drowned out the sounds of Poe fucking into him. The onslaught of his hard cock caused a wave of electricity to run through him, Finn’s body tightened gradually at each thrust as he felt Poe’s cock glance right over his prostate in one slick move, it forced a frantic hand to his cock, pumping it in time with Poe’s thrust this was nothing like he had ever experienced before, and Poe was happy to oblige in building him up to a crescendo by sloppily sealing his lips onto Finn’s.

All it took was one final pump; one final thrust to bring him over the edge, cum spurted from Finn’s cock in thick ropes, covering the flat of his stomach, his walls clenching down on the thickness of Poe as the other thrust erratically into his ass seeking the blinding flash of an orgasm, and soon as his hips stuttered his entire body tightened considerably, his cock fully buried into the heat of Finn's ass, fucking the still spasming walls and filling Finn with his seed. Poe came with a sudden groan, the two of them breathing hard the still air of the room filled with the sounds of contented gasps.

Poe already found himself laying on top of Finn in utter exhaustion, laughing hoarsely into the side of Finn’s neck, and kissing it slowly, while Finn combed his fingers through Poe’s wild curly hair. The two sat there, dazed at the amazing chemistry that presented itself there, the hum of the world outside the room mattered little to the two as they laid there caressing one another, taking this precious time to feel each other bodies close to one another, wishing this moment could be framed forever and revisited whenever they were to be apart for too long. “You missed me didn’t you?’ Poe asked.

“Did you miss me?” Finn responded with his own question.

“Of course I did Finn, when I got here the first thing I did was run here to see you. I’ll admit...I wasn’t expecting you to feel so up for some sex….but I’m not complaining either.”

Finn laughed at Poe’s eagerness, then moved closer to bring him into a soft kiss, “Mmm….me either.”

The two of them were far too exhausted at the same time contented to bother moving for a long while, it seemed that their attentions had been caught by the Lights that continued across the atmosphere even in the daytime of D’Qar. That was an even rarer occurrence than seeing them at night. There was the prevailing feeling that it was meant to be something cherished much like the bond the two of them shared, staring out into those lights Poe and Finn felt that what they had would last beyond the stars, whatever danger may come their way, the First Order...the Resistance, those things seemed measly in comparison to this single moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hoped you all enjoyed this, it's my first time after all and I really wouldn't want to disappoint. Sorry if the characters seem OOC or something seemed out of order like I said it's my first doing this kind of thing or posting any works on here.


End file.
